virapetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kcajbit
The Kcajbit (pronounced: Kag-bit), also called ‘Jackalopes’ or ‘rabbit-folk’, are a native, long eared race, who generally inhabit the deeper, lush forests of Therica and have a deep connection with the trees. They generally see themselves above the other races, despite the primitive reputation they posses with basically all other races and have removed themselves from society in pursuit of peace and harmony between themselves and nature. Appearance: A Kcajbit is completely furred and with long rabbit ears atop their head, a nose and tail that match their hair color, as well as a pair of small, reindeer-like, horns. Their ears are highly sensitive listening organs that rotate and twitch at the slightest sound. From the drop of a pin to the slightest whisper, they can detect even the most subtle sounds. This is why they are easily weakened by loud noises and tend to avoid sound-based creatures. They also have legs which are a bit longer than an Albian and shaped slightly as a rabbits. These types of leg are said to enhance their jumping ability threefold. Their feet are also slightly larger than the average humans, but padded in order for a stealthier walk, most Kcajbits do not wear shoes in order to preserve the quietness of their steps and to feel the ground for what the earth tries to speak to them. All Kcajbits sport some sort of large body tattoo when they come of age, as well as many various piercings most of which symbolize life experiences; this is a very common thing in Kcajbit culture. They never wear shoes and usually wear little clothing (made of skins or fur of animals that they have killed) that allows for greatest mobility and stealth. There are few exceptions for the Kcajbit to be dressed even more so. These being times of wedding and celebration, which usually consists of a nice shirt, pants, and a cloak made of the finer of the skins they have taken, and during the winter months, where they have to wear moccasins, pants, and a thick furry cloak to preserve their body heat. About the Race: The Kcajbit are very in tune with nature and the things it tells us. They can predict the weather by looking at the skies, they love to stare up at the stars and find many interpretations according to them, and can listen to the earth tell them things that most races won’t know until they happen. The rabbit-folk have been bound to an oath made between the race and the trees, this oath being that they would forever protect the forests and in return the Kcajbit would exist in harmony with the trees and the nature that surrounds them. Tribes and Treehouses: A Kcajbit tribe usually consists of about thirty Kcajbits, a tribal chief, and a master elementalist, who serves as a guide to whoever seeks his or her help. Their tree-houses are usually are built above ground, high in the trees, built with the wood of fallen or dead trees. They only use the wood from the trees of the dead, knowing that everything in nature lives and breathes and deserves an equal chance to live in peace, safe from harm. The rabbit-folk have a very advanced pulley and weight system that they use to get up into the trees and back down without fuss. Original Island: The Kcajbit originate on the island of Medi in its deep, ancient, forests. Motivations: Peace: The Kcajbit are bound by their oath and see themselves as the protectors of the forests and have kept the forests safe for many centuries, in doing this they have a strong connection with the trees and the Nymph as well as their children the Shrooms. Peace is the ultimate goal of their religious beliefs and they wish to avoid war at all costs. Though their past is quite uneventful they have many things that they have kept many stories of their pasts in order to help future generations learn from their ancestor’s mistakes. Most of these are related to their four gods and their forest home. The main portion of the Kcajbit attempt to draw themselves from society, and focus on peace and not war, but there are many who decided to journey out beyond the trees and explore the world around them, either for a quest, an adventure, or in pursuit of knowledge or seeking to find themselves or their purpose. The Kcajbit kill only to survive, rarely for pleasure or for other reasons, and will use every part of the body of the dead in order to not be wasteful and anger the trees. They will usually kill the Reedoe a deer-like creature with large horns that has many useful parts in its body, using it’s meat and forest vegetables for a yummy stew. More examples of useful parts on this creature are their horns, which might be used to create a new sturdy bow and their skin, which might be used for a tent covering or even clothes. Please see ‘Kcajbit Recipes for more food lists and the items they use for them. War: During the rare times of war the Kcajbit adorn themselves in the various colors of their tribes, leaders, or allies as well as wear the skulls of the dead enemies from previous victories in order to scare their enemy. The Kcajbit can be cunning and dangerous warriors when need be, and choose trickery, sneaking, and mental warfare over brute strength and can be found sneaking around the trees as a spy, sniper, or lookout for their tribe. Favored Occupations: Rabbit-folk are excellent craftsmen, archers, spearmasters, and elementalists, though their occupations may vary from tribe to tribe. Notable Kcajbit: (None yet.) Fur/Skin Colors: *Brown *Black *Blonde *White *Red *Silver hair (VERY rare) Category:List of Viran Races